


【锤基】Love in the Deep Sea

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: Do you like the story of the merman？





	【锤基】Love in the Deep Sea

楔子

 

 

Do you like the story of the merman？

有一个写童话的人，叫安徒生，他用他细致的语言和动人的想象讲过一个故事。

那个故事感人而又凄美，浪漫而又飘渺，他是这么讲述的。

在海的深处，有一条美丽的美人鱼公主。十五岁那年被祖母允许游到海面上，然后救了一个遇难的王子，然后对他一见钟情。可是那个王子却误以为邻国的公主是自己的救命恩人，要娶公主为妻。

小美人鱼公主为了和王子在一起，沉到最深的海底，找到了巫婆，想将自己美丽的鱼尾化为双腿，其代价就是小美人鱼公主失去了自己美妙的声音，并且每走一步都像是走在刀刃上。

故事的最后，王子还是娶了邻国的公主，小美人鱼本可以让王子心中的热血洒在双腿上回到海中，但她深爱着王子，拒绝了姐姐们的要求。第二天清晨阳光升起的时候，小美人鱼化为了泡沫，在空中看着王子吻了笑颜如花的邻国公主。

 

Loki从小就听这个故事，在冰冷的宫殿里，这个故事像是一遍一遍不厌其烦地被那些上了年纪的老婆子讲述。那些情节和词藻听得自己耳朵都起茧了，从小的时候听这个所谓“凄美的爱情故事”的时候，都像是在听一个笑话一样对其嗤之以鼻。

不仅因为那所谓的“爱情”，还是因为美人鱼的愚蠢，又或是自己作为故事主人公的族人，Loki都觉得可笑。

That is so funny。

 

Do you like the story of the merman？

Merman，人鱼，他们不过是上半身是人，下半身为鱼尾，生活在海底深处的族群罢了。

他们更像是通俗讲的食人鱼，他们食肉，人肉或是大型鱼类的肉。

他们进食的时候很可怕也很原始，在冰冷的海底，没有办法生火做饭，因此他们总是吃生肉。

所以你可以想象一下，当他们用两颗尖锐的獠牙咬断人的脖颈时，鲜红的血在海底如透明丝滑的绸缎漾在水中，然后慢慢在水中扩散、扩散，直至被稀释消失。也可以想象，他们呼吸着的是血与海水的混合物，鼻中弥漫的味道始终单一而血腥。也可以想象深海底下，他们的皮肤有多么冰冷。

他们没有童话里写的那么优雅、美丽，不会围在祖母的身边听故事，也不会用珍珠装饰自己的鱼尾。他们除去美丽的鱼尾以外，也不过是平凡的人类，甚至在与世隔绝的冰凉海水中，很多东西都比不上双脚走路沐浴在阳光下的人类。是的，他们落后极了。

 

“人鱼总是用自己的美貌和歌声吸引水手然后吃掉。”

 

不知道是不是有真正见过人鱼的人类，不然怎么会有这句对人鱼的最好描述。

大概那个人类是从人鱼冰冷的刺刀下逃过，逃回来讲了这个故事，不过这显然不太可能，人鱼们怎么会让他逃掉。人类对人鱼的探索没有停止，但对他们的畏惧也永远存在，如果真的有这么一个神秘的族群就生活在自己身旁的那片水域，那的确令人毛骨悚然。

吸引水手的那些人鱼，他们的嗓音动人模样优美，天生便是为了进行这样的工作。每隔几年，会有一些类似于人类士兵的人鱼，去深海寻觅这样的人鱼带入皇族，开始学习如何让人类乖乖陷入歌声的诅咒。

她们便是人类神话传说中的“塞壬①”。

而她们除了给族群带来源源不断的食物在，还是是茶余饭后被贵族玩弄的对象。人鱼的世界很肮脏，贵族们以凌辱这些女性为乐，他们让这些貌美的人鱼怀上自己的孩子，或是让不同的精'液喷洒进同一个子宫，或是把美丽的双'乳割下装饰房屋。

这些大概看起来就没有童话里那么美好了吧。

 

人鱼的寿命很长，平均寿命都能达到600岁，所以即使100岁的人鱼，也依旧是年轻的模样。漫长的生命给了人鱼更多的时间去感受一生，人类几十年的岁月在他们看来不过是一场大型的鱼群迁移，是没有意义的。

我在这里讲述的这个故事是我从一个阴暗的角落找到的残本，支离破碎的文字我只能看懂大概，看起来结局并不是多么完美。

那么我尽量去还原这个故事，也许不够动人。

 

 

Part 1

 

 

一艘大船出海，他们是集体捕鱼的一队人。

那天夜晚天很黑了，星星稀稀疏疏地在天上挂着，海上起了很浓的雾，看不见月亮，但好在有些月光透过了云层，让这一切看起来都安静祥和。白天幸苦的体力活动让这些船员非常疲劳，所以即使不算很晚，但大多的船员们也都进入了梦乡。

Thor是船上年龄最小的一个水手，父母自他小时便出了意外，他被收养后便在海上摇摇晃晃地长大，学习捕鱼和出海的本领。在甲板上他总是被水手们格外地呵护，不仅因为大家都看着他从小长大，而且他年轻，有力，又待人和善。

Thor也好像已经习惯了这样的生活，好像只有在出海的时候才是最自由，吹着海风听着海浪，他可以不去胡思乱想，那万恶的资本家老板不会再劈头盖脸地骂他们，他可以面对这些对自己很好的人，甚至偶尔还能坐在驾驶舱听那个已经长满皱纹的船长讲一些故事。船长是个很好的人，他留着长长的白胡子，不像故事里那样，少了一只眼睛或是一只手，他很慈祥，像Santa Claus②。

Thor野心不大，不像其他水手会做一些不切实际的梦，他不希望以后拥有一条属于自己的船，也不希望成为船长，他觉得这样平平淡淡地生活着就很幸福了。

现实的生活给这个年轻的水手留下印记和礼物，他的手上已经有了粗糙的老茧，两条胳膊都是坚硬的肌肉，腰旁还有一条很长的伤疤，记得那条伤疤差点要了自己的命，不过还是感谢主眷顾自己让自己活到了现在。

 

平静的海面都像是睡着了一样，今晚轮到Thor守夜，但他靠在桅杆旁，眼皮却像是不受控制地打架。

之后发生的故事的确很像是童话般的开头，暴风雨没有任何预兆地降临在了海面，毫不留情像是死神的镰刀，砍断了船上的那根桅杆。桅杆倒地砸中了Thor的后脑，钝痛带来眩晕，Thor眼前发黑晕了过去。

刮起的海浪滔天，船上慌忙跑出来的水手们，一边大叫着一边收起船帆，慌忙地将甲板上的贵重物品收到船舱。有人发现Thor，怕他出意外，便先将他安置在角落。

Yes，大家都吓坏了。

风浪来得快，去得也快，好似只是一场噩梦，给所有人带来恐慌与灾难后，一切都回归了平静。高度紧张与劳累后，水手们在甲板或坐或躺，身心却都不敢松懈。海上的天气总是变化无常，或是晴天或是风暴，都不知道下一秒会变成什么样子。

 

过了很久，当人们的睡意开始在船上弥漫时，或许是出现了幻听，有人听见了歌声。

那歌声来得蹊跷，毕竟大海深处怎会有人唱歌，即使有，也不可能传到这里，只会在空中飘散殆尽。而这歌声好像就在船上那样近在咫尺，却又像是在海的尽头那样遥远，像是从海底深处传来的歌声空灵寂静，又像是就在自己耳畔边。

船上没有了抱怨声和喋喋不休的闲话，也没有了隐隐的呼噜声，那一刹那好像全部都安静了下来。那歌声在寂静中被慢慢放大，让所有人更加不相信自己的耳朵。

“只有我一个人听见歌声了吗？”

一个男人还是忍不住问了一句。

“我也听见了。”

船上嘈嘈杂杂的回应声又重新淹没在了歌声里，人们重新把注意力放在了歌声上。唱歌的人有两个，女声透亮男声清澈，他们只是唱着没有词汇的曲调，婉转凄美在暴风雨后的海面上盘旋。

海面突然冒出的人影一闪而过，所有的水手都站了起来，视线随着那海面下潜伏的黑影移动。

 

人类天生的好奇心。

 

海面上有两个人从海中央探出头来，甲板上所有的人一拥而上，围在船边，寻找歌声的主人。

 

人类天生的欲望。

 

那是一个面容仿佛在梦中都不会存在的女人，好似什么词语在她面前都显得黯然无光，之所以说她在梦中都不会出现，大概是因为人类的想象力有限，无法想到有这样容貌的女人。

像是天仙下凡似的不可思议，她的出现仿佛带来了夜晚的晴天，连云都散去了，月光重新回到了天空中，皎洁地洒在她的脸上，投下柔和的阴影，但却让人看不清她的眼睛。长长的头发微卷，被水淋湿变成一绺一绺的，有些贴在脸颊旁，却有一种令人怜爱之美，像是落水的美女，正在祈求帮助。下摆的头发散开贴在胸前，遮住光裸上身前的敏感部位，但她若隐若现的曼妙身姿好像割断了所有人的理智。

她的歌声骤停，连带着一旁和声的男声也停了下来，她笑了，那笑声带着魔力，从玉口中传来。

“Do you？”

她伸出手，葱白玉指伸向前方，不知道是不是错觉，那条光裸的胳膊像是在月光下淡淡发光，极为诱人。像邀请一般的，冲着船边的水手们，只是寥寥几语，船上的水手就像是受了一种蛊惑，船边的水手纷纷跳下了船，奋不顾身地游向那个女人。

 

人类天生的贪念。

 

她勾起了嘴角，像是得到了自己想要的，在这样的月色里笑得诡异而凄美，她终于张开了双臂，然后转过了身，偌大的彩色鱼尾一扫，仿佛绽开在水上的花般虚幻美丽。所有跳下来的水手，全被鱼尾击中，掉入了无边的深渊。

鱼尾溅起的巨大水花，然后很快回归了平静。

 

人类天生的自食其果。

 

 

Part 2

 

 

“去检查船，一个活人都不能留下。”

“是，王。”

女人下达了命令后，就一个跃身潜入了海底，鱼尾溅起的巨大浪花。

跟着女人的另一只人鱼，低头左手抚上心口敬卑地行礼，等待海面重又恢复平静才缓缓起身。

他叫Loki，自儿时就跟着王出海捕食，算是王身边比较得力的助手。

Loki是族群里唯一的男性“塞壬”，算是整个族群中，长相少有的惊艳，锋利的脸部线条和带着无尽神秘的绿色瞳仁，让人过目不忘，而他优越的嗓音也是赢得王宠爱的原因。

Loki无疑是王室的宠儿，除了上述提到的条件，也源于他那些甜蜜的花言巧语，使得他被那些皇族如捧在手心一般，一到那些虚伪矫情的宴会，Loki却总是被当做助兴的工具。贵族的女人，总是在开心的时候让他唱个小曲，甚至于在喝得微醺时用油腻的手在他肩膀动来动去，甚至用自己的胸脯蹭着他的小腹。是的，全然没了贵族的姿态，更像是海洋角落发'情的妓'女。

不过Loki受王的呵护，没有人敢公然对他怎么样，即便如此，Loki还是觉得自己，肮脏不堪。

Loki家境不好，只有一个母亲还在海底深处，  
母亲的鱼尾因伤不能游动，Loki总是定时给母亲带去食物，却不能多和母亲说几句话。那些王室里管事的老太太总是给他说，他能有口饭吃就很不容易了，得到王这样的宠爱应该心满意足，让他不要再挑三拣四反抗争夺了，谁都不会受到影响只有自己会不幸。

Loki很听老婆子们的话，他果真用自己的“银舌头”赢了那些小姐太太的芳心，得到金银珠宝的赏赐。

而至于如今海底的王，她的容貌至始至终都是族群最为惊人的，这点不容置疑，但王究竟有多美，却没人说的上来。

宫殿的层层防护，关于王的种种传说，都让族人对王的敬畏感始增不减。没有人记得王的容颜，听说直视她的眼睛会失去心跳，就连Loki作为跟了王几百年的“塞壬”，对她容貌的印象却还是微乎极微。

 

Loki在船的底部剖开一个洞，海水慢慢流了进去，船身慢慢下降，直至甲板到了海面，便跳到了甲板上。

随着时间流逝，进化与生存所迫，人鱼如今虽无水也能生存，和以前大有不同，但无水太久也会死。王的指令严格，为了不暴露族群的存在，除了“塞壬”，不得有人鱼私自离开海底。这也就是为什么，王让Loki好好检查船的原因，一旦有人幸免于难，族群将面临灭族。

Thor躲在船的角落里，身子几乎全部都在颤抖。

他醒来时所有同伴正纷纷跳入水中，不可思议的一幕让他无法冷静下来思考问题，昏暗的天空和诡异的光亮像是在噩梦里才会出现的场景。

他闭上眼睛，不想看，也不敢看；他捂住耳朵，不想听，也不敢听。

他从未知道原来自己竟能如此懦弱。

鱼尾拍打甲板，带着鱼尾上遗留的水，拍打出“ 啪嗒——，啪嗒—— ”的声音，有节奏而又有力。这宛如Thor现在的心跳，在紧张到快要凝固的空气里，心跳的感觉被慢慢放大，以至于Thor甚至感觉自己的心跳已经暴露在这样的一个夜晚中。

月亮的位置在改变着，Thor躲在角落里的影子，被投来的月光，拉长，拉长，再拉长。

当鱼尾拍打甲板的声音戛然而止的那一刻，Thor知道，他被发现了，他要完了，他会像自己的那些同伴一样，被冰冷可怕的鱼尾，无情地拍入同样冰冷的海水中。他无法再回到地面了，他完了。

 

但是，无论是恐惧，还是紧张，这种种情绪，却看见眼前这条人鱼的那一刹那，全部支离破碎。Thor的大脑一片空白，甚至怀疑自己已经死了，眼前的人或许是天使，将救赎自己，又或者是自己因为过度害怕已经产生了幻觉。

眼前这个人，完美得太不真实了，他黑色的头发贴在脖颈，水珠顺着高挺的鼻梁、脸颊、脖颈，滑落胸前，然后滑向紧实的小腹。苍白的皮肤，甚至让Thor有种错觉，觉得眼前的人是透明，好像是一伸手就可以穿过眼前人那纤瘦的身躯。下半身是青色的鱼尾，却因为鳞片有一些泛紫的纹路同样显得似梦幻般的不真实，又或者说他的存在本就是梦幻般的不真实。半启的唇像是勾引，能清楚地看见淡粉色的舌头。最重要的是那双绿色的眸子，像是宇宙中心深邃的光。

月光皎洁。

好像对视就会失去呼吸一样，Thor觉得自己已经有些缺氧了。

“人类受不了人鱼的歌声。”

那人的声音好像来自天际，Thor盯着吐出这句话的唇瓣出神，然后看着眼前的人慢慢接近自己，鱼尾升高，然后自己的腰上猛地一痛。

冰冷的海水瞬间包围了自己。

 

 

Part 3

 

 

Thor的双手根本就使不上劲，他在海里看着天空，月亮还是那么皎洁，像是刻意嘲笑着他，海面上的水纹让月光也泛起涟漪。

水纹突然破裂了平静，跳入水中的人鱼，鱼尾灵活地划水。Thor伸出双手，好像是在痴心妄想般，想要拥抱眼前的人，最后终于憋不住气，嘴中终于吐出水泡。

要溺死了。

会失去呼吸的。

无法再上岸了吧，尸体会被吃掉的。

Thor的身体已经放弃了，他的腰上很痛，痛到连四肢都使不上任何的力气，眼前的人鱼已经有了重影，模模糊糊中向自己游。，水模糊了双眼，刺激着眼角膜，Thor最终还是闭上了眼睛，隔绝了眼前美好的影子。最后双手也无力地垂下，任凭水流的安排，好的，现在连思想也彻底放弃了。

而对于失去意识前一秒到底是谁抱住了自己，是谁吻住了自己的双唇，是什么拯救了自己的呼吸，Thor醒来后都已经不得而知了。

 

“王，检查完毕了。没有出现任何异象，船上也没有人了。”

显然，Loki很会撒谎，他能做到脸不红心不跳，面色平静无波澜，说话也不结巴犹豫。他低着头，带着谦卑的微笑。

王卧在软榻上，摆弄发梢听完Loki简短的汇报，然后抬起眼看着Loki的脸。

“Nothing？”

“Nothing。”

人类总有一些不愿说不想做的事，有些人的第一选择是逃避，而有些人的第一选择是说谎。

听说王有识破别人谎言的本领。

其实Loki也不知道，在王看起来，他自觉精湛的演技和完美的谎言，可能是王根本不想管他，根本把这些看成是幼稚的童言，想听听他什么时候愿意诚实一些，自觉把漏网之鱼带回来。

 

如果安徒生的《海的女儿》不是空穴来风，那这段人类和人鱼的感情也可以从古说起。没人证明人鱼是不存在的，也没人证明人鱼只是传说中的童话。

就像那块海底巨大红色珊瑚之下，确实有一个类似洞穴的空处。像是鬼斧神工之般神奇，所有的水流被珊瑚突出的部分完美地隔开，甚至水底泥沙长出的陆地生物，源源不断地为那块空处提供着氧气。不可思议的海底陆地，这根本无法解释，简直就是为人类生存而准备的。

而Thor醒来的时候就发现自己身处这个地方，看到眼前的景象，Thor甚至觉得自己已经身处天堂了，毕竟周围的水草颤抖妖娆，鱼群游过，水流被隔开，这样的场景的确刷新了Thor的认知。

Thor反应过来后才发现自己原来是被带到了海底，接受了自己在水底也能正常呼吸的事实，然后下意识反应就是快逃出去。但是当他的手伸向水流，冰冷的海水随着手指深入骨髓的寒冷，终于让他冷静了一些。

就算逃出去又能怎么样，自己还能继续呼吸吗？就算能呼吸，自己又能到达海面吗？就算到达海面了，又能到达陆地吗？

嘲笑了一下刚刚十秒钟前天真的自己，Thor干脆选择了放弃，放弃了做无谓的挣扎。

在Thor几乎要带着一遍一遍不争气的肚子叫睡过去时，肩头被人轻轻拍了一下，这才驱赶了睡意。睁开眼睛就看到了Loki在自己眼前，还是如第一次看到的时候那般，只能用精致得无可挑剔来形容的外表，Thor的视线没法从他脸上移开，也自然没有注意到他手里捧着一些类似水草的东西，还有几条已经死了的鱼。

“吃。”

“这个......”

因为肚子实在是饿得不行了，Thor也不愿再计较这些鱼是生是熟，忍着鼻尖弥漫的血腥味吃鱼，结果意外的发现味道竟然不错，Thor本来以为自己能吃着吐出来，结果竟然安安静静地蹲在旁边把两条都吃完了。

看来真的是饿了。

“你为什么要救我。”

“等食物不够的时候，我会吃了你。”

“……”

 

 

Part 4

 

 

后来的生活及其乏味无趣，残本里记录的很详细，但在这里我不过多去说。大概就是Thor每天蹲在那里，看着来往的鱼群，等着Loki带吃的来，和他聊几句有的没的。

Loki好像不太爱主动地讲话，Thor觉得自己总是没话找话，但当Thor说一些废话的时候，Loki总是安静地听着。但是这样的日子持续着，Thor开始觉得自己就像是一个废人，每天百无聊赖的生活中，除了期待Loki的到来，没有任何意义。

可是这么说来，Thor又有什么牵挂呢？

自己从小就没有父母，母亲在昏暗的灯光下给自己讲故事的岁月，像是被风蚀旧过似的，泛黄的回忆导致Thor根本想不起父亲母亲的脸庞。

只记得母亲笑起来有动人的眼和父亲生气时的剑眉。

二十年前，一场瘟疫在村子里爆发，落后的医疗技术无法解决，为控制瘟疫蔓延，国王下令切除瘟疫源。

Thor那日贪玩上山，回来的时候就看见了漫天的火光，他不知道自己究竟是幸运还是不幸。他跑啊跑啊，跑了很久，躲在村里存冰的冰窖里，冻得几乎要死过去的时候，是如今带着自己出海的船长把自己抱上来。

Thor还记得那种感觉，当时自己浑身冰冷得快没有意识的时候，却还是垂死地挣扎着，就思想上算想放弃自己，身体求生的欲望却强烈无比。就仿佛自己溺入海中的时候，被扑面而来的海水夺走一切呼吸的空气一样绝望，却依旧想努力伸手抓到可以求生的稻草。

人类总是不想活又不敢死。

 

Thor问过Loki，问自己船上的同伴们呢。

Loki回答，抓起来了。

他们死了吗？

没有，监牢里有氧气，贵族不爱吃死去的人类。

你们要吃了他们吗？

是的。

能不能放了他们。

那我们的族人就有几个月都吃不上饱饭。

Loki告诉他，谁都是为了生存迫不得已，他们本来惧怕人类，天天躲在深海冒着生命危险猎杀大型鱼类，那一年水质污染严重，死了一多半的族人。

再后来，人类世界不知道为什么就开始流传存在人鱼的传说，还有了人鱼的肉具有魔力的荒谬之说，所以人类就开始大肆寻找人鱼，前往更深的海域。为数不多的人鱼只好被逼着逃向了海底深渊，从此以后在冰冷的海水里长眠。

Loki说，人类天生就是利欲熏心。他们自私，冷漠，无趣，残酷。

你觉得我也是这样吗。

或许也是吧。

我的父亲是在捕鱼时被鲨咬伤，然后被污染的水质感染死去的，我的母亲是被鱼叉刺伤的。有时候我看着鱼尾受伤不能在水里游动的母亲，很不明白，为什么好像我们的命就不是命，就算我们的肉具有魔力，那为什么我们要用自己的生命去换你们的生命。如果是我们残忍，我们是可怕的食人鱼，但是为什么你们愿意把我们的肉用刀一条条地剖下，加上调味的料品煮熟蒸烂，摆在精美的盘碟里，呈上给你们那些尊贵的人享用。要知道，我们上一个王，在那场逃亡中，是被活活饿死的。

Loki说到最后情绪都有点激动，Thor看见Loki的眼睛里似乎噙着泪水，望着Thor的眼睛发红，他的双拳紧紧地攥着，身体微微颤抖。

是愤怒吗？相反，Thor从Loki的眼睛里，看见的是深深的无助和绝望。

对不起。

算了，不是你的错。你们的那艘船，是来干什么的，你应该很清楚吧。如果船上遗留人类，我们是呆不了多久的，锋利的鱼钩只要刮上我们的鱼尾，在海水中我们就几乎失去了生存的能力。我这辈子最恨的，除了那些王室里什么都不做就有肉吃的人，就是人类。

那你恨我吗。

......

Loki，你恨我吗。

 

 

Part 5

 

 

Loki已经连着两天没有来了，两天前Thor醒来的时候，身边都是满当当的食物，看来Loki是已经备好了这几天自己的伙食。想起那天晚上问Loki的话，Thor知道Loki是在逃避回答自己，但这样也好，毕竟他也不知道自己应该如何面对Loki。

Thor有点想出去找Loki，但是这种只能想想的想法，还是被破碎在现实的摇篮里。

以前Thor还觉得思念Loki的感觉不是非常明显，但是当Loki两天都没有出现在自己面前的时候，心里那种发了疯般的想念扯着Thor的心脏。

不过当时的Thor却还在把那种想念归为人鱼的某种天生吸引力。

Thor望着外面断断续续发了两天的呆了。

 

直到那只巡逻的人鱼发现藏在珊瑚底下的Thor的时候，看着Thor的双腿愣了半天。

“你是人类？”

对，答案显而易见。Thor看着眼前的人鱼往后退了一步，脚却一不小心被绊住，重心不稳摔倒了。那人鱼伸出手想把Thor扶起来，而另一只拿着类似锋利长矛的武器的手却吓得Thor往后一躲，一种本能的恐惧Thor觉得人鱼是要杀了他，像是会杀了自己的那些同伴一样。

“你怎么会在这里？”人鱼发现Thor的恐惧，于是好像是为了表达自己没有恶意一样，放下了手中的兵器。

她是有着红棕色长发的人鱼，额前的刘海弯过遮住几乎半张右脸，露出来的左眼睛也是同样漂亮的红棕色，年龄看起来也不过是人类世界三十左右的样子，即使眼睛里有着深深的倦怠却依旧有着成熟女人的韵味。她游到珊瑚里面，又低头看了看Thor的双腿，皱了一下眉，“这里已经很久没有人类来过了，是谁带你来的？”

Thor咬着嘴一句话都不说，他不想出卖Loki，因为他知道如果让别的人鱼知道Loki救了自己，Loki肯定没有什么好下场。他与那只红棕色的瞳孔对视着，倔强地不吐出一个字，双拳紧握。最后，终于人鱼皱了一下眉，游出珊瑚左右看了看。

“你不愿说就算了，但是王室的巡逻队即将有一次彻底的海底搜查，如果他们到这里来，发现了你，你就完了。你要知道人鱼都痛恨人类，他们不会放过你的。”

“可是......”

“我有回到陆地的办法，你赶紧跟我走。”她伸出手拉着Thor的胳膊，冰冷刺骨的体温像是直接戳入Thor的心脏。

那一刹那Thor有点惊讶，他没有碰过Loki的皮肤，也不知道人鱼的温度竟然冰凉到是死亡的感觉。

 

你想回去吗？

Thor在心里这样问自己，矛盾的答案在脑海里盘旋。

Thor承认自己是思念陆地上温暖的阳光，美味的食物，能与自己皮肤直接接触的空气，在这一段时间里，简直就像是奢侈品一样令人向往。如果他能回去，他还抱着一点幻想能让老板那边从此远离这片海港，他承认自己很希望Loki能够平安，他也不希望整个海底的鱼群都落入魔爪。

但是，他不想从此看不到那双绿色的眼眸。

“我要留下。”

Thor承认这样的决定仔细想来确实矫情，其实他自己也不知道到底是什么理由让他做出这个决定。不过他承认，Loki像一个救世主，带领他从平凡无望的生活中逃脱，他对Loki的依赖，让他想到再也看不见那双绿色的眼眸心就会发痛。于是Thor紧握住双拳，狠狠地推拒了这个自己等待了很久的机会。

“Tina！你那边在干嘛呢？”远处传来了催促的声音，大概是在催眼前的这个叫Tina的女人回去。Tina听完了Thor的答案，上下看了一眼Thor，终于放开了Thor的胳膊，摇了摇头。

“I am coming！”

冲着远方喊了一身，Tina盯着Thor，凑上前去。一只手抓住Thor本能向后躲的肩膀，轻轻俯在Thor的耳边，小巧的唇微启，用只有Thor能听见的的声音低喃。

Thor盯着她的手，她的脸，瞳孔骤然放大。等着她说完最后一个字以后，愣愣地看着她离开的背影。她把腰间别着的匕首扔给Thor，回头说了一句话：“You are fool。”

红棕色的头发在水中飘散，美丽的鱼尾划开水流。

 

 

Part 6

 

 

大概是傍晚了吧。

Thor从珊瑚的缝隙中看见了渐落的红日染红了水面，Thor靠着身后的珊瑚抱着双膝，不知道是哪里传来了一阵歌声，冰冷的女声在海底深处听来令人寒栗。这歌声确实优美，但是Thor却觉得被这阵歌声死死地扼住了咽喉，像是突然缺氧一般，脑袋整个都失去思考的能力。

Thor突然想起Loki那时候说的一句话。

“人类受不了人鱼的歌声。”

这是Thor在海底第一次听见人鱼的歌声，听来那绝望的无助像是嘶吼又像是尖叫，一下一下撞击着Thor的神经，Thor闭上眼睛捂住胸口，身体发软地跪下，大口地喘息着。

突然那歌声像是被隔绝了般，寂静下来的四周只剩下了低低的余音。耳朵是冰凉的触觉，有什么轻轻地捂上了他的双耳，像是那时候把自己带走前捂上自己眼睛的船长，隔绝的是外界所有会伤害到自己的东西。Thor从臂弯中抬起头，看见的是Loki的眼睛和他眼睛里的自己。

 

你看啊，他还是来了。

那双手轻轻盖着自己的耳朵，鱼尾在水中左右摇晃保持着平衡，从上而下俯视自己的那种眼神，像是看着一个躲在被窝里啜泣的孩子。嘴角大概是牵了一点的微笑，或者是自己的幻觉，眼神里望而不得触而不到的深潭，好像有怜悯，也有无奈，也有不舍。Thor沉溺在了那种眼神之中，贪婪地接受眼前那个人的视线，那种眼神，Thor觉得有些陌生，却又觉得好像在梦中这种眼神在反反复复出现，就是这种眼神。

我为什么留下。

这个死循环的问题大概就是为了这一刻提出的，Thor觉得自己终于找到了这个问题的答案。

就是现在，当海底一切都失去颜色的时候，Thor眼前的他还是色彩斑斓的，他会把Thor从无助的深海里救起，会在绝望的歌声里保护Thor。

于是Thor疯了，他伸出手抚上Loki的后脑，下一秒就是扳向自己后毫无犹豫覆上的嘴唇。

Loki的嘴唇好凉。

Loki的眼睛里闪过的是明显的错愕，而带来这个吻的Thor，却安静地闭上了眼睛。Loki看见Thor的睫毛微微上翘着，带着漂亮的弧度，因为紧张和兴奋微微动作的眼皮，显得那么迷人。

含住的唇瓣也是没有任何温度的，Thor甚至怀疑Loki体内流淌的不是血液而是冰凉的海水。那是没有任何进攻似的吻，两人的动作像是在耳畔轻语一般，轻轻的追赶与躲闪，俏皮的游戏，最亲密的接触，像相处甚久的恋人。

 

Loki，你恨我吗。

我是人类啊。

Thor鼻尖灼热的呼吸灼伤了自己，Thor火热的唇瓣点燃了自己，Loki过于眷恋Thor温暖的怀抱，紧紧钻进那个怀抱里不舍得放开。Loki实在是从未没有感受到这种直达心底的温暖，他变得丧失理智而贪婪，他的手还是捂着Thor的耳朵，自己耳边则是海底绝望的人鱼歌声，而自己眼前却是最爱的人。

 

我恨他吗。

他是人类啊。

断开的亲吻，Thor还是没有放开怀抱，他的头埋在了Loki的脖颈旁边，冰凉的触感依旧蔓延进自己的血管。他大力呼吸着，感受着属于Loki的气息，像是离别前绝望地呐喊。

“Loki，送我回去吧。”

 

那叫Tina的人鱼离开前，在Thor耳边说的，是这样一个故事。

“曾经我也爱过一个人类，然后我把他藏在了这里。我曾经以为只要我们都小心翼翼，我们就能彼此相爱下去，我曾经也是‘塞壬’，我认为自己有能力养活我们两个人。只要我们彼此相爱，什么事情都没有关系。”

“皇室的巡逻队第三次海底彻查的时候，发现了他，我还没有亲吻他的脸颊，他就彻底地离开了我。他们拖着他血淋淋的尸体给王看的时候，我在大厅里像疯了似的失声痛哭，我抱着他已经砍去的头颅放声痛哭，我知道只要我这样做了，我也会受到处罚，但是当你真正看见你最爱的人快要离开的时候，世界上一切东西都没有紧紧抱着他重要了。后来我被关进了监狱，残忍地挖去了右眼。在我们人鱼的故事中认为，左眼和右眼分别是人鱼的两条生命，所以我现在已经是死过一次的我了。他们把我爱的人的肉放进容器里，摆在监狱旁等我吃，我闻着空气里弥漫的血腥味，晕倒了一次又一次还是没有张口。最后一次晕倒醒来的时候，我竟然不饿了，我看着我眼前什么都没有的容器，感受着嘴里的血腥味。我被放了出来，我的右眼永远都失去了，他也永远离开我了。”

她撩开了头发，Thor看见的是空洞的右眼狰狞可怕，周围的皮肤还是嫩红色地抽在一起，是永远都不可能恢复的伤疤，她的额角刻着一行字。

“不可饶恕的爱情。”

 

 

Part 7

 

 

那天晚上月光特别安静，没有什么渲染气氛的环境描写，看起来就像是一个普普通通、安安静静的夜晚而已。一个没有什么特别的日子，我很惊讶，这个故事的结局却是在这个时候画上句号的。

那天海上没有什么大风大浪，静静的海面倒映着的是月光的影子。这是一个月圆之夜，Thor发现最近的月亮总是在慢慢变圆，慢慢磨圆了镰月的利角。如今一轮明月皎洁安详地挂在天上，身边没有一颗星星相随，像是孤独的行者。

今天的海底意外的安静，安静得Thor都觉得有些昏昏欲睡了，他的眼皮在不受控制地在打架，感觉自己甚至已经进入了半梦半醒的状态。打破这个晚上一切宁静的，是突然海底传来的喧嚣的声音，那声音夹杂着尖叫、恐慌、甚至还有嘶吼。然后Thor听见了一声大叫，那声大叫的主人，如果自己的判断没有发生错误，不，不可能，他不会判断错误的。

Thor连忙起身去看情况，心却因为看到眼中的人如今的样子而狠狠地颤抖起来。

向自己游过来的Loki左臂带着一条很长很长的血口子，磕破了的头额角流的血快到下巴了，鱼尾上大大小小的伤口触目惊心，有一大片已经脱起来的鳞片，他不在是高贵的模样，他狼狈极了。Thor当时想都没想，像疯子一样直接就跳入了水中，这的确是他在海底这么久以来第一次进入冰冷的海水，他向Loki游了过去，奋不顾身地抱着Loki就开始往前逃，追赶Loki的人鱼看见Thor的双腿后都愣住了，然后立刻大喊着转移了目标。

Thor认为自己自从在海底开始，脑子就变得越来越不好使了，老是做一些匪夷所思不可思议的举动，做傻事的频率越来越高。

身后就是一条条拿着锋利武器的人鱼，但是Thor觉得自己这时候好像抱着全世界似的，身后的所有危险都可以不以为然。

Tina那句话是怎么说的来着？

Thor在这个节骨眼上突然脑子里闪过了那句话，然后嘲笑了一下自己。

 

“但是当你真正看见你最爱的人快要离开的时候，世界上一切东西都没有紧紧抱着他重要了。”

 

其实吧，Thor也不知道自己应该逃到哪儿，自己又不是能在水里呼吸的异种人类，Thor也不知道自己到底是冲出来逞的什么英雄，但是他就是觉得，抱着Loki好安心好安心。就像当初Loki突然出现在自己身边捂住自己的耳朵一样，隔绝可怕的歌声及时出现保护自己。

这一次，Thor也想做一次及时出现的大英雄，能帮他隔绝一点点危险也好，能保护他一点点也好，能让他少受一点点伤害也好。

身后追逐的人越来越近，Thor终于在体力不支的前一秒回到了珊瑚底下。这个时候，Thor突然听见怀里的Loki笑了一声，便低下头带着疑惑的眼睛看着Loki，Loki没有躲避他的目光，而是选择了与他直戳了当地对视。然后他伸出手抱住Thor的头往自己按，嘴唇俯在Thor耳边，用几乎微弱到无的气息低语。

“You are fool。”

“I think…I am falling in love with you。”

还没有说上两句话，拿着武器的人鱼便找到珊瑚礁。

锋利的刺刀刺穿自己的肩膀的时候，Loki抱住了眼前的Thor，他轻轻摸着Thor的脸，再到眼睛、顺着鼻梁到那两片唇瓣。肩膀上刺骨的疼痛慢慢变得麻木，眼前模糊了的是Thor的脸，他的脸上是鼻涕泪水早已混为一谈的液体。

“Me,too。”

 

 

后记

 

 

“求求你让我死吧！”

Loki听见在监牢里的女人绝望的嘶喊，她美丽的鱼尾被割出伤口，空洞的右眼还在不停地流血。她喊得已经失了声，嗓子早已经沙哑得不成样子。

在冰冷的监牢里空荡的回声显得凄凉哀啭。

Loki把手里提的篮子放在了监牢门口，苍白无色的手指拿出钥匙打开了监牢的门，Loki看起来几乎下一秒就会直接倒在地上一般的弱不禁风。那个女人立刻抓住Loki的胳膊，哭喊起来：“求求你了，让我死吧，我活在这个世界上也没有什么意义了！”

她额角刻的一行字血迹还没有干涸。

“你知道为什么每一个爱上人类的人鱼都会被挖去右眼吗？因为当你死过一次后，你会发现自己还是深深的爱着那个人类，他们让你的第一条命和你爱的人类都一起死了，你和他会永远的在一起。但是当你的第二条命代替他好好的活下去的时候，额角刻的字又会告诉你你们曾经有过一段爱情。人鱼和人类相爱那是不可饶恕的，但是那确实是爱情。”

Loki说完这段话，笑了笑，撩起自己右边长长的刘海，刘海下是和闪耀美丽的左眼不同的，一只空洞洞的右眼，还要额角刻的字已经永永远远地留在了皮肤上。

 

50年前，Loki醒来以后就发现自己身处监牢，有一个人鱼对自己说了同样的话，而那人鱼和自己一样，没有右眼，额角也刻着一行字。

Loki体制一直比较虚弱，他醒来的时候知道Thor已经永远地离开了他。因为王对他格外宠爱，Loki醒来的时候还可以抱着Thor的身体亲吻他冰冷如自己的嘴唇，但是他一辈子都不可能再成为“塞壬”。

被关在监牢的时候，王亲自来看过他，穿着灰蒙蒙的王显得格外亲切，她捧着Loki的右脸说到。

“就算你养好了一张脸，有了一只新的眼睛，你都不会忘记过去的疼痛，这就是爱情带给你的代价。”

其实本来也不会受那么多的伤，被那么多人追捕，Loki怎么都是王最宠爱的人鱼，但是Loki那天引开看守和卫兵，把所有在那条船上的人都放了。带领他们全部如数返回了海面，王赫然大怒，Loki明明知道这简直就是要让整个族都无饭可吃。然后Loki很坚决，他要去把某个人类送上海面。

可是Loki还是把他们放了。

与自己的族人为敌。

Loki说自己一生理性冷漠，不会因为感情做出蠢事。

 

人鱼没有眼泪，所以他们无论多么难过都不会流下一滴泪。这种感觉要比人类痛苦很多很多倍，他们不能在难过的时候流泪，所以只能失去一只眼睛流下鲜血。

人鱼也不会化为泡沫，他们也不知道自己会不会拥有永远不灭的灵魂。

当清晨的阳光洒下来，像第一次在甲板上遇见他一样，在那个暴风雨过后的夜晚，他像这阳光一样耀眼地出现在自己的身边。

Loki伸出手想抓住那缕阳光，却始终没有触碰到那抹温暖。

Loki闭上了眼睛，不知道自己眼角最后一刻的湿润，到底是不是眼泪呢。

 

所以，你喜欢人鱼的故事吗？

 

 

——————The End——————

 

①塞壬：又译作西壬，她们的别名是阿刻罗伊得斯，意即“阿刻罗俄斯的孩子们”。塞壬用自己的歌喉使得过往的水手倾听失神，航船触礁沉没。是希腊神话中人首鸟身（或鸟首人身、甚至跟美人鱼相类）的怪物，经常飞降海中礁石或船舶之上，又被称为海妖。塞壬来源自古老的希腊神话传说，在神话中的她被塑造成一名人面鸟身的海妖，飞翔在大海上，拥有天籁般的歌喉，常用歌声诱惑过路的航海者而使航船触礁沉没，船员则成为塞壬的腹中餐。（来自百度百科）  
此处私设为人鱼族群的一种职位。

②Santa Claus：即为圣诞老人。


End file.
